Phoebe the Moonrat
Phoebe the Moonrat (フィービー ・ザ ・モオﾝラット Fiibii za Moonratto), commonly referred to as PK (ピーケイ Piikei) is a 15 year old anthropomorphic female Mythsetian moonrat, younger sister of Alex and a member of the House of Psyche. Physical description Phoebe is a pale while rat with long, thin fur covering her body. She has short black hair tied up in a high ponytail. She wears a blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, a black vest, black shorts and black and blue boots with green clips. She also has the Blade of Psyche strapped on her back. Personality Phoebe is a very upfront young girl and incredibly confident. She knows when people are lying to her, but respects boundaries enough not to be intrusive with her telepathy. She has a habit of throwing things with her telekinesis when she's angry, causing her friends to nickname her "PK." Abilities As a Mythsetian, Phoebe is gifted with psionic abilities from her bloodline. Born into the House of Psyche, Phoebe inherited her family's telekinetic abilities but has developed a habit of using her telekinesis to throw objects near her when she is angry. Phoebe possesses more of the basic psionic abilities and does not possess the more advanced techniques that her brother does. Powers *'Psionics:' Phoebe is able to use a wide variety of psychic abilities due to her family bloodline. **'Telekinesis:' Phoebe is able to lift objects with her mind, the limit or size of an object she can lift depends on her mental strength. ***'Levitation:' Using telekinesis on herself, Phoebe can achieve flight. ***'Force-field generation:' Phoebe can generate force-fields made of psychic energy to deflect oncoming attacks. ***'Telekinetic binding:' She can use her telekinesis to keep an object or person from moving. ***'Telekinetic grip:' Phoebe can use her telekinesis to firmly grip an object or person in place. ***'Telekinetic attraction and repulsion:' She can mentally push and pull objects and people. ***'Spatial sense:' Phoebe can "see" her surroundings through the use of her telekinesis, though her sense are not as sharp as Alex's. ***'Telekinetic blast:' She can emit powerful blasts of telekinetic energy to destroy anything in her path. These are often strengthened by her rage. ***'Telekinetic compression:' She can use her telekinesis to crush objects. **'Teleportation: '''Phoebe is able to teleport to any location within her line of sight. **'Telepathy:' Phoebe is able to use her mind to communicate with others. ***'Mind link:' Phoebe is able to link minds with herself and others for various purposes. ***'Omniligualism:' Phoebe is able to use her psionic abilities in order to telepathically translate foreign languages. ***'Psychic wave manipulation:' She can manipulate her thought waves and materialize them into physical energy waves for offensive capabilities. *'Enhanced awareness:' Phoebe has a much stronger sense of awareness, allowing her to be completely aware of her surroundings and be aware of what is real and fake. *'Extended lifespan:' Because of the amount of magic that runs through her bloodline, Phoebe is gifted with an extended lifespan - allowing her to live as long as three hundred years. Skills *'Swordsmanship:' As she carries the Blade of Psyche, Phoebe has learned to wield the blade as a weapon from Snow the Leopard, though she will often use her telekinesis to fire it as a projectile. Weaknesses *'Poor emotional control:' Phoebe has a poor grasp over her emotions, which are connected to her psychic powers. Her short temper does nothing to help this, as it can cause her to undergo short telekinetic bursts of power. Equipment *'Blade of Psyche:''' Passed onto her by her brother, Phoebe holds the Blade of Psyche, her family's sacred relic. Though she is not certain of what it can do, she primarily uses it as a melee weapon. Trivia *Phoebe's nickname is a reference to the word "psychokinesis." Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Psyche Family Category:Female Category:Animals Category:Good Category:A to Z